


Mornings with You

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Heartwarming, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: It was on very rare occasions that Yuki was the first one awake, so seeing his partner still asleep beside him was like seeing a hidden gem. It did worry him, even now as Momo slept, that the other looked exhausted.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Mornings with You

Waking up was never his favorite thing to do. His eyes always fought against the light as it filtered into the room and the birds didn’t sound as pleasant to the ear when they were screeching. Yuki pushed himself up and stretched, raising his arms above his head. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, checking the clock for the time. 

7:08 AM

Yuki groaned, flopping back onto his pillow. Why did his body wake him so early? Something stirred next to him and he froze. Turning his head he realized that something was someone, and that someone was Momo. 

Yuki watched as Momo rolled over to face him. Relief flooded over him when he saw Momo was still asleep. It was on very rare occasions that Yuki was the first one awake, so seeing his partner still asleep beside him was like seeing a hidden gem. It did worry him, even now as Momo slept, that the other looked exhausted. They had both been busy the past week; going from interviews, to recordings, to dress rehearsals, sometimes back to back with little break time in between. Momo had taken on an additional job as an MC for a TV show, which had him running thinner on energy than Yuki.

“I like to work, so it doesn’t bother me!” He had told Yuki in the dressing room.

“Are you even eating properly?” Yuki had noticed his frame and grew concerned.

It was the same response every time, that Yuki shouldn’t worry about him and that he was fit as a fiddle. Looking at Momo sleeping now Yuki noticed the bags that still hung under his eyes. Wasn’t sleeping supposed to fix that? If it were possible he would let Momo sleep all day, but he really wanted him to eat a good meal at some point. 

He was careful as he rolled to his side, propping his head up on his arm to face Momo. His heart hurt seeing Momo in such a state. Should he ask Okarin to back off on scheduling? Request for Momo to have time off so he could recover? No, that wouldn’t make Momo happy. If anything Momo would find his way back to the office and beg for work. Yuki sighed, wanting to do something, anything, to take the burden off his partner’s shoulders. Yuki settled that, for now, he would let him sleep. When Momo wakes up he would make him a nice breakfast, or would it be lunch by then? Yuki just hoped that he had some meat left in the fridge. 

Little by little light poured into the room. He watched as Momo’s features were brought to life with the sun. Yuki brought his hand up to brush the hair out of Momo’s face. Delicate fingers were gentle as they weaved through dark locks, pushing them up and away. Yuki admired how handsome his partner was. He was used to getting the compliments thrown at him, but he never really took a moment to compliment Momo. Most of the time it was because Momo would throw ten more back at him for the one he made. It was rare for Yuki to get the upper hand on the compliment train. 

Yuki drew his fingers down to Momo’s cheek. The skin was soft under his touch as he passed his knuckles over Momo’s jawline. Yuki knew he needed to stop messing with Momo’s face, lest Momo woke up, but seeing him in such a vulnerable state he couldn’t help it. He wanted to let Momo know that everything was okay, that he was safe and could sleep without worry. Fingers drifted from Momo’s cheek to rest on a tired hand gripping loosely at the sheet. His thumb stroked Momo’s hand and Yuki almost didn’t want to leave the bed. He knew he had to start preparing the meal soon if he were to have everything ready for when Momo woke up. Maybe he could stay just a little bit longer?

Yuki rested his head on his pillow. He figured he could start cooking once Momo woke up. 

It didn’t take long before Momo started to stir and wake. 

“Yuki?” Momo’s voice was quiet. 

“I’m here.” Yuki hummed as he placed a kiss on Momo’s forehead. 

Momo sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his face.

“...time is it…?” 

“Shh…” Yuki cooed. “Sleep some more.”

Momo sighed as he pulled himself closer to Yuki.

“Darling is so handsome.” Momo’s voice was coated in sleep.

“Not as much as my Honey.” Yuki planted another kiss.

The silence they shared was comforting, Momo mumbling what was assumed to be another compliment as Yuki corded his fingers through black hair. It was moments like this that he treasured most. Just the two of them together in each other’s embrace, however weak or clingy it may be. 

“Are you hungry?” Yuki asked. “I can make us some breakfast.” 

“That would require you to leave.” Momo groaned, gripping at Yuki’s shirt. 

Yuki’s heart fluttered. He was glad Momo couldn’t see his face, the blush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire. Yuki pulled Momo closer, wrapping him in a hug. He didn’t think Momo could be any cuter, yet here he was spouting stuff like this. Yuki pushed the hair away from Momo’s face, looking for brilliant pink eyes. 

“Momo.”

Momo buried his face further into Yuki’s chest. Yuki leaned in closer.

“Honey.” He sang into Momo’s ear. 

Yuki watched Momo’s skin glow red as he kept him from moving away. 

“You’re a bully Yuki!” Momo pushed against Yuki’s chest. 

Giggles bubbled out from Yuki’s lips as Momo freed himself. Momo rolled back to his side of the bed, face colored as vibrant as his eyes. His cheeks were puffed out in a pout and Yuki had to hold himself back from reaching out and poking them. 

“You can go cook now.” Momo turned onto his back. “Bullies don’t get to hold Momo-chan.”

“Is that so?” Yuki moved closer, tapping a finger on Momo’s shoulder. “That means Momo-chan will rest until breakfast is done, right?”

“I was thinking I’d get started on that script for Next Re:vale.” 

Yuki frowned at the response. That was not what he wanted to hear. The sheets shifted as Momo stretched his body. Yuki didn’t want him to get up and work. Why couldn’t Momo just relax on his rare day off? Yuki pushed himself up to straddle Momo.

“Yuki?” Momo’s face became hot.

Yuki stared at Momo as his beautiful eyes looked everywhere but at him. He knew Momo was a stubborn one and if he was honest with himself this was his last ditch effort to try and get his partner to relax. Although his forwardness might have startled him a little too much to relax now. Yuki brought a hand up to caress Momo’s cheek, a thumb brushing just under his eye. 

“Please.” He watched Momo. “Relax.”

Momo was now staring at him.

“You don’t have to be strong every day. Relax on the days you have off.” 

Yuki lowered his forehead to Momo’s.

“I don’t want to see you get burned out.”

Yuki knew too well what burnout felt like and he would hate to see Momo go through anything of the sorts. No motivation to MC, lack of interest in scripts and, the worst case scenario, not wanting to sing. Yuki didn’t want to imagine it; Momo only singing because that was what he was paid to do and not out of the pure joy Yuki had seen countless times. 

“Yuki.” He felt Momo’s hand on his. “Thank you for worrying.”

Momo tilted his head up to peck at Yuki’s lips. 

“You have to eat too.” Yuki’s voice turned stern. “Don’t let me catch you skipping meals.”

Momo’s laughter filled his ears and he traced an x over his heart. 

“I promise I won’t skip meals anymore.”

“So you were skipping them?” 

Yuki felt himself falling over as Momo pushed himself up. Yuki fell to his back as Momo’s weight dropped onto his chest. He was going to object before soft lips claimed his. Yuki closed his eyes, allowing his body to settle into the bed once more. Momo pulled back and he felt a pout take place on his lips. Momo giggled. 

“I know you said you would make breakfast but,” Another kiss was stolen. “I think we should order take out.”

It didn’t take but a second before their lips were together again, their bodies tangled in the sheets. If this is how Momo wanted to spend his day relaxing how could Yuki possibly say no. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And Happy Ainanaversary!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it as well ♥
> 
> ♫ Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♫


End file.
